


"Secrets? I love secrets." - Supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [23]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, spacesuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: After hearing Kara wish she could bring Alex and Eliza to Krypton, Lena sets off to design spacesuits for the ladies unbeknownst to the Danverses.





	"Secrets? I love secrets." - Supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Croc day!  
(It is still Oct 23rd in my mind.)
> 
> Slight AU where Lena knows Kara is Supergirl is fine with it + it has nothing to do with S5 of Supergirl 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

'I'm sorry we haven't been seeing each other much,' Lena Luthor greeted her best friend over lunch. 'The lab's been keeping me busy.'

'Don't worry about it,' Kara Danvers smiled, genuinely happy to see the Luthor again. 'A new project you want to talk about?'

'I wish I could, but we're keeping it under wraps for now,' the scientist told her apologetically.

'A secret? I love secrets,' the reporter grinned, hoping to get the scoop on whatever new technology L-Corp was developing and also out of interest in how the other woman was filling her days.

Lena smirked, her mind flashing back to the big secret that had resided between them for some time, 'I know you do.' She bit her lip thoughtfully, 'listen, I'll tell you once we're in a more advanced stage of the development. It's still in its infancy so we can't know for sure if it'll work the way we need it to. But you'll be the first to know, I promise. For now though, how was your morning?'

*

Three months later

Supergirl flew through the open window and landed determinedly in the DEO's main area. She quickly searched the room for the director who had summoned her and steadfastly approached the woman once she had spotted her. 

'Hey, what's up?' The blonde asked with crossed arms. 

'No clue, but Lena's waiting upstairs so I'll guess we'll find out soon enough,' Alex Danvers told her as they made their way to the meeting room.

'Lena, hey. What's all this?' The Super questioned confusedly when she saw two spacesuits in full display next to her best friend upon entering the room.

'Ladies, hi,' the Luthor looked up excitedly. 'Thank you for coming. Kara, you mentioned once that you wished you could take your sister and your mother with you to Argo City to show them your home planet and the place you grew up. It got me thinking, and I realised the only thing you were lacking to do that, was spacesuits. So, with Brainy's help and the information on Krypton we could find on the DEO's database, we came up with these suits specifically designed to Krypton's atmosphere. These are just prototypes and it will take us a couple of months before we can provide you with the final suits, but I promised you'd be the first to know, so there you go.'

Alex was the first to recover from the shock of the news. 'That's amazing, Lena,' she smiled proudly.

'Yeah,' Kara joined in. 'This is incredible, you're incredible,' she commended. 'I can't believe you remembered me saying that, I don't even remember saying that,' she chuckled softly. 'Thank you, Lena. So, this was the secret project you had been working on?'

'Yep,' the L-Corp CEO smiled as she remembered their conversation that had taken place a few months back.

The Kryptonian grinned, 'best. secret. ever.' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hunnies x
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @luversd


End file.
